


Oniwhat?

by EvanescentMemory



Category: K-pop, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, JRen - Freeform, M/M, Ren - Freeform, and like a tiny bit of angst, aron attacks ren throughout the fic, baekho is the voice of reason, highschool, highschool!au, jr - Freeform, lots of fluff, onibugi, so I decided to add to the very small collection of fics, sorry not really, subtle minhyun x jaehwan if you squint, there's not enough jren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: Kim Jonghyun is the introverted, quiet boy in Minki’s history class that he finds too perfect to actually talk to. So, when he writes a note that says ‘hi turtle boy’ and slips it into Jonghyun’s binder- well, let’s just say it was the one time Minki saw him genuinely smile.And he fell in love with him because of it.





	Oniwhat?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted on here in 500000 years but i have been reborn to post kpop fics because kpop has taken over my life :))))).  
> i decided i HAD to write this once i got the idea for it, especially since the jren tag is dry as heck and needs more fics, so i've decided to add to that.  
> i hope you like this :D feedback is always appreciated.

History class was unbearable for Choi Minki.  
Not only did he loathe learning about history, but his history teacher was practically older than time itself. By the time he finished greeting the class the bell would have already rung for the next class period.  
Even with this he couldn’t complain too much, because there was one thing that did make the hour stuck in that stuffy classroom worth it:

Kim Jonghyun.

Jonghyun was a bit older than Minki, and he sat near the front of the class. Minki would never admit to staring at the boy on a daily basis (even though his friend Dongho accused him of it and was right). There was something about him that Minki felt completely attracted to. Jonghyun never would smile, at least Minki had never seen it. He always wore either a sweatshirt with baggy sweatpants or jeans and a flannel button up, which in Minki’s opinion simply suited him perfectly. His dark hair that laid across his forehead was always effortlessly styled, and his face was stern and serious (and beautiful Minki noted).  
Minki realized he literally would give anything to make Jonghyun smile. He never even spoke to him; he was not at all shy but when it came to Jonghyun he couldn’t bear to face him.

So everyday Minki would stare when Jonghyun wasn’t looking from his seat. He was an enigma to Minki; one he desperately wanted to figure out.

Minki was sure from the way he acted that Jonghyun didn’t have many friends either. He was definitely not a social butterfly like Minki, and that he probably would scare people away rather than bring them in.  
When Dongho told their friend Aron about the boy Minki couldn’t stop staring at, Aron was laughing hard enough that he ended up crying.  
“You like Onibugi? Are you serious?” Aron asked him, wiping away tears from his cheeks after calming down from his fit of laughter.  
“Oniwhat?” Minki asked, both confused and resisting the urge to strangle his friend right then and there.  
“It’s a joke we all share in my theater class. He’s in the same class as me and one day we were acting out a skit, and he was doing this pose that looked **exactly** like the Pokémon, you know... the one that-”  
“I know what an Onibugi is.” Minki interrupted.  
“Well after that I started calling him Onibugi and the nickname stuck.” Aron admitted, chuckling at the mere thought of it.  
“No wonder why he seems so disconnected. Your theater class is full of a bunch of jerks.” Minki told him, getting a bit more defensive than he intended to.  
“He doesn’t mind it, honestly! I actually think he might even like it.” Aron explained to him.  
And in that moment Minki had a pretty awful plan. He knew he should avoid listening to Kwak Aron at all costs, but this was something different. He felt bad for Jonghyun in a way, he wanted to be able to talk to him and part of him really wanted to be his friend.  
One day during history class as they were assigned bookwork, Jonghyun asked to go to the bathroom and Minki thought this was the perfect opportunity to act out his plan.  
Taking out a piece of paper, he jotted down three words in his barely legible handwriting:  
_hi turtle boy._  
He then got up to ‘get a tissue’ but in reality he went up to Jonghyun’s desk and slipped the folded up paper in between his binder. He sat back down, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. As he walked back to his seat, he could see Dongho in the back of the room trying not to burst into laughter, his face red from trying to hold it in.  
Minki rolled his eyes at him, then he sat and waited.  
It took fifteen minutes after Jonghyun came back to class until he opened his binder and found the note.  
Minki was watching him as he looked at it, unsure of what it actually was. And he unfolded the paper and pressed it flat on his desk, his eyes stared down at the paper for what seemed like a solid half hour. He looked around the classroom to see who it could possibly be from, and Minki almost having a heart attack looked down at his textbook pretending to read whatever they were supposed to be learning about.  
Jonghyun looked back down at the creased paper that laid on his desk and did something that Minki had never seen before.  
He gave a small smile.  
It wasn’t an obvious smile; it was very subtle, but it was most definitely there. His eyes were glowing and crinkled on their edges, and Minki couldn’t help but stare.  
He had no idea what had just happened to make him feel like his heart was going to explode, but he was certain that he had just fallen in love with the boy in the front of the room.

  
—

  
Minki was suffering in history, however now for a completely different reason. Every time he saw Jonghyun he smiled like an idiot, earning a chuckle from Dongho. He found he had a crush that left his stomach in knots and his heart racing, and the worst part of it was that Jonghyun probably didn’t know he existed.  
Even with being in the same class, it’s not like Jonghyun ever looked in Minki’s direction. He had no reason to. Jonghyun was just as obtainable to him as an A in history was.  
It wasn’t.  
“Why don’t you just talk to him like a normal person instead of being a stalker.” Minhyun, his friend, told him as they sat together with Dongho to eat lunch.  
“Okay boy meets world, easy for you to say when you’re in the same situation.” Minki snapped at him. Minhyun’s cheeks became red and his eyes widened.  
“I have never been in that situation before.” Minhyun told him. Minki simply laughed at his flustered appearance.  
“Yeah right. I bet a certain guitar player would say otherwise...” Minki said sharply.  
“What guitar player?” Dongho said in a serious tone.  
“There is no guitar player!” Minhyun quickly replied as he took a large bite out of his sandwich.  
“Whatever. The point is Minhyun is right. If you really want to befriend this guy you should just talk to him already.” Dongho explained. Minki reluctantly agreed to his word. If he didn’t talk to him now, he never would. He’d made excuses for too long and it was about time he just went up to him.  
The next day in class they were doing a partner assignment. Usually Minki would work with Dongho, but this time Dongho deliberately chose to work with Jisung so that Minki wouldn’t back off on his word. He kept coming up with excuses, like _what if Jonghyun chooses to work with someone else?_  
Even though he knew for a fact he wouldn’t.  
He was shaking as he got up from his desk with his binder in hand. He walked up to Jonghyun’s desk, and Jonghyun looked up from his textbook to direct his attention towards him.  
“Um, hey Jonghyun… I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to partner up… I mean only if you want to of course… If you don’t want to it’s totally fine.” Minki said, his voice shaky.  
He felt warm, and the look Jonghyun was giving him with his dark brown eyes was **not** helping.  
“Sure.” He said in his raspy voice. He didn’t hear him speak much unless he was called on, but Minki knew he’d love to hear his voice more. He sat down at the empty desk next to him and began working.  
They practically worked apart from each other the whole class period. Although he wanted to say something– _anything_ –he couldn’t bring himself to speak in case he embarrassed himself. Jonghyun acted as though Minki wasn’t there to begin with, and although it shouldn’t have hurt him he felt horrible about himself for even bothering to speak to Jonghyun.  
“The bell’s almost going to ring, I’m going back to my seat.” Minki said as he started to get up when Jonghyun turned to him, but by then he was already walking back to his desk. Why was it so hard for him to say anything anyways? Why could he talk to everyone else but **_him_**?  
The bell rang and Minki quickly picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom. The last thing he needed was for Dongho to make fun of him.  
“Hey Minki, wait.” A voice from behind him called out. That only made him walk faster to try to get away from it.  
“Minki...” A voice once again called his name, this time much closer to him. He felt someone grab his shoulder as he turned around to slap their arm away.  
“What the hell do you want, Dongho?” He snapped. His eyes were blurring in front of the boy with the dark brown eyes. The one who didn’t smile.  
The one who Minki has taken such an interest in.  
His heart dropped, realizing how bad the mistake he made was. He wanted to run away and to hide forever. He didn’t even want to face Jonghyun ever again.  
“Are you okay?” Jonghyun asked, seeming a bit concerned. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to talk to you. I guess it’s bad timing.”  
Minki didn’t understand why Kim Jonghyun would want to actually talk to him, or how he even knew his name to begin with. He turned around to walk away when Minki called out to him.  
“Wait... maybe after school, if you aren’t busy, in the courtyard?” Minki tried to say as Jonghyun turned his attention towards him. Jonghyun simply nodded and turned back around to walk to his next class.  
It was hard to tell with his vision blurred, but Minki swore that Jonghyun smiled at him.

  
—

  
He honestly wanted to go home halfway through his last class. He had an indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that consumed his every thought. The thought of Jonghyun wanting to talk to him was perplexing. He knew he couldn’t avoid the feelings forever and he was simply procrastinating to keep from talking to Jonghyun, even if it was the one thing he wanted more than anything else at that point.  
He walked out of school with Minhyun and Aron when he told them he had someone he needed to talk to.  
“It’s not Onibugi is it?” Aron said, a smirk forming at the edges of his mouth.  
“Grow up Aron.” Minki told him as he walked away from the both of them, Aron laughing at Minki’s misery. He could hear Minhyun telling Aron to be quiet from behind him as he made his way to the courtyard.  
There surprising had been no one there when he arrived. Minki’s eyes fell upon a wooden bench leaning against the brick wall, facing a small garden plot that was overgrown with flowers of all different hues.  
There was a light breeze that caused some of the fallen leaves to shuffle at Minki’s feet.  
He sat down at the bench and looked up to the sky, the wispy clouds passing over him.  
He’d never knew nature could be as beautiful as it truly was when it was enveloped by silence. He brought his head to look forward only to see Jonghyun in standing a few feet in front of him, across the bed of flowers. He wished he could have that moment forever. Summer was fading away, but at that point in time it felt as though it was the beginning of spring.  
And Minki loved the spring.  
Minki smiled shyly once they made eye contact, and Jonghyun made his way across the courtyard to sit next to him. He could feel his hair stand on end when he sat down next to him. It was awkward for a few moments; quiet until Minki got the courage to speak.  
“So, what did you want to tell me?” He turned to ask Jonghyun, who was already looking at him.  
Jonghyun was still looking at Minki, making his heart do somersaults in his chest. If he stared any longer Minki was sure he would burn a hole straight through him.  
“I just wanted to say thank you I guess.” He told him. “That probably sounds ridiculous I made you stay just to tell you that.”  
Minki’s expression showed Jonghyun he was confused as to what he was being thanked for.  
“No one had ever asked me to work with them on something, let alone ask to do anything with me. I’m not very social, and I think I intimidate people enough where they don’t want to talk to me.” He explained. “You weren’t, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you. I really wanted to talk to you; I have for a while.”  
Minki was shocked by his confession, his mouth slightly open without even noticing.  
“I just get really shy why you’re around, and I’m not sure why.” He admitted. Minki wanted to smack his heart to stop it from exploding in his chest.  
“I do too, and believe it or not I’m not usually shy.” Minki said chuckling. “I’d love to get to know you more.”  
Realizing what he’d said he instantly was paralyzed with the fear he’d be rejected. Jonghyun just looked at him and **_smiled_**. Not one of his half smiles, or the smile you’d have to really concentrate to even notice, but a full smile was stretched across his face.  
“I’d love that too.”

—

  
After their encounter in the courtyard, Minki and Jonghyun were together all the time. All of Minki’s friends asked him what actually happened between the two of them, to which he replied _nothing_. It was technically the truth, Jonghyun and him had just become closer.  
They would text each other all the time about superfluous random things about their day.  
They walked to class together laughing and smiling.  
They even met up on weekends to hang out or to do schoolwork.  
That was it: they had just become _closer_.  
At lunch one day, Dongho sat down at the table in between Aron and Minhyun, facing in front of Minki. He crossed his arms and crooked his head as he looked him in the eye.  
“Are you dating Jonghyun?” He shot at Minki, who’s cheeks began to burn at the question.  
“You’re dating Jonghyun?” Minhyun asked, looked genuinely shocked.  
“No! We’re just friends.” He explained, “I start hanging out with the quiet guy and all of a sudden he’s my boyfriend?”  
Dongho leaned in closer to him.  
“Listen Minki. I see you walking together in the halls… laughing together. Not to mention that you always say you can’t hang out anymore because ‘Jonghyun’s coming over’ or ‘oh I’m going to study with Jonghyun’.” Dongho argued, his eyebrows furrowed towards Minki. Minki crosses his arms and scoffed at Dongho’s accusations.  
“You’re just being bitter because I started to work with him in class and left you to your own devices.” He rebutted, smiling at his quick comeback.  
“I’ve seen how you look at him.” Dongho admits, almost as though he knows he’s going to win this battle. “You look at him like he’s everything in that moment. You look at him like you _like_ him.”  
He knew he’d been defeated. Truthfully, Minki had liked Jonghyun for quite some time, and ever since they’d gotten closer his feelings had bubbled to the surface.  
If Dongho knew about it, then Jonghyun could’ve easily known too.  
“What if I do?” He admitted, clenching his fists as his arms rested on one another on the table. “What does it matter?”  
Even if he did like Jonghyun, he wanted to do everything but tell him so. It was a fear of rejection he had that he’d never be able to overcome and he didn’t want to lose the one person he cared about simply because he might have felt something.  
“It matters. You should tell him.” Dongho told him. Minki was fighting back the urge to tear up every passing second.  
“No, I can’t. What if I mess everything up? Our friendship now is perfect, why change it?”  
“I’ve seen how he looks at you too.” Dongho told him. Minki’s face dropped.  
“I agree with Dongho. You should talk to him about it.” Minhyun admitted.  
“Me too.” Aron added.  
Maybe his friends were right. Maybe Jonghyun felt the same way as him, and he liked him too. Or maybe he didn’t and he’d never want to see him again.  
But he trusted Dongho, who wasn’t one for telling lies ever. If Dongho thought that feeling between Minki and Jonghyun were truly mutual, then Minki thought he should take heed to his words.  
“Alright. I’ll tell him.”

  
—

  
Minki texted Jonghyun and told him he wanted to speak with him after school. He at first thought something bad happened and worried until Minki convinced him there was nothing wrong.  
He just wanted to tell him something important.  
He told him to meet him in the place they had formally met: the courtyard.  
It had gotten much colder than it was when they had last been there. The colorful patch of flowers had wilted from the chilled air, and the dark leaves on the trees were falling down and landing on the brick that covered the ground.  
Minki, sitting on the same bench as he had been many weeks ago, was never one for cold weather, and that very moment he was regretting his decision to meet outside.  
“Minki?” An all too familiar voice said, almost in a whisper.  
He smiled at the sight of Jonghyun. He had on a black windbreaker, and a crimson red scarf was wrapped around his neck to keep him warm.  
“Hi Jonghyun.” Minki said, his entire body shivering with every passing gust of wind. He smiled at him, even though it took half of his energy to even form a smile with his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Jonghyun’s face fell as he realized how cold Minki truly was.  
“Why didn’t you just ask me to meet you inside? Why don’t we go inside the school library where it’s warmer?” He offered. Minki shook his head.  
“I wanted to be out here. After all it’s a special place.” Minki said smiling at Jonghyun, whose cheeks were as warm as the sky that was casted over in a sunset of orange, purple, and red.  
If only the day was longer when the weather got colder.  
“This was where we met.” Jonghyun finished Minki’s statement. He moved his hands up to his scarf and began unwrapping it from around his neck. He shuffled towards Minki, and bending down to reach him he put it around his neck instead, wrapping it over and over again so that he’d be warm.  
“Jonghyun, no. I can’t take this. You’ll be cold.” He told him. Jonghyun just laughed at the boy sitting before him, shaking his head repeatedly.  
“I’ll be fine, you on the other hand look like you could freeze any minute now. I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” Jonghyun admitted to Minki. Minki knew him well enough to know that he was lying, and that he was probably freezing, but he was too selfless to ever admit it to Minki.  
Jonghyun stood up and sat next to Minki on the bench. He scooted closer to him until their arms were almost touching.  
“What is it you wanted to tell me?” Jonghyun asked him.  
Minki froze up again. This was it now. He couldn’t escape this time and he knew it. It was inevitable and he knew sooner or later it was bound to happen, even though he’d prefer it much later. He tried to formulate his sentence in his mind, but the words became a jumbled-up mess. He wanted to tell him everything all at once. How he loved his smile, the way his eyes and nose scrunched up when he laughed, how his voice got higher whenever he got excited or told a joke. Minki was so in love with Jonghyun yet had no easy way whatsoever to express it.  
“I... Jonghyun I wanted to tell you that I... I mean I have been and I still am... since the beginning I’ve been-”  
He was interrupted by a soft hand wrapped around his as it sat upon the cold bench. He looked at Jonghyun, into his dark brown eyes, which were now mere inches apart from his.  
“You don’t have to say it, I already know.” Jonghyun said, looking at Minki with an understanding expression. “I like you too Minki.”  
Minki was positive his heart burst, and that in that moment his soul had fled his body.  
_He knew and he liked him too._  
“I don’t know what to say.” Minki admitted, his face flushed and his cheeks and nose tinted pink. Jonghyun smirked at him.  
“You can just say yes.”  
“To what exactly?”  
“To go on a date with me.” Jonghyun explained.  
If Minki wasn’t in his presence he would’ve most likely melted into a puddle. It was almost like a dream, like something you’d see on television.  
But this was real and it was actually happening to him.  
He wasn’t even cold anymore; if anything he was too hot in the cotton scarf Jonghyun had wrapped around him. Jonghyun was sitting there with his eyes still fixed on him, smiling and waiting for a response. Minki gave him a shy smile and a look that answered everything.  
“Yes.”

  
—

  
The first date was a perfect mess.  
They went out for an early dinner and ice cream afterwards on a Friday after school. They were walking down the street with their ice cream when Jonghyun decided to wrap his hand around Minki’s.  
Minki was so caught up in his hand being held by Jonghyun to notice the large crack in the concrete sidewalk, and when he tripped over it his ice cream cone flew out of his hand and splattered all over the ground. Jonghyun gripped tight on his arm to prevent Minki from falling over, and once he regained his balance he simply stared at the mess on the sidewalk.  
“Just my luck.” He murmured under his breath. Jonghyun reached out to offer his ice cream to make up for it.  
“Here, take mine.”  
Minki shook his head.  
“It’s alright. Nothing can save me from that embarrassment.” He chuckled.  
They continued walking, Jonghyun every few seconds saying that he’d willingly give his up or go back for him to get a new one.  
“Why are you so sweet?” Minki asked him, grinning at Jonghyun who’s vanilla ice cream cone was already half finished.  
“I’m not. I’m only sweet with you.” He stated. Without thinking of it Minki gave Jonghyun’s hand a squeeze, and Jonghyun gave him a look that made him fall in love even more if it were possible.  
With the ice cream long forgotten, Jonghyun turned to pull Minki in close and kissed him as though he had been waiting all his life to do so. It was truly perfect, even if they were in the middle of the sidewalk with people passing by each second. Some of them cheered them on while others told them to get out of the way, but they heard none of it. They were only in each other’s presence, and in many ways Minki felt he had always belonged in Jonghyun’s arms.  
When they pulled away from each other–both flustered and out of breath–Minki just looked at him as though he finally had the courage to say everything and more.  
“I love being with you Jonghyun.” He stated, his cheeks redder than the color itself. “No… I think I love you.”  
Jonghyun’s eyes were wide open, his smile bigger than anything he’d seen.  
“It’s about time you got the courage to tell me.” Jonghyun said laughing. Minki shook his head in disbelief and scoffed at him.  
“Sure… because you obviously knew I loved you right? What if I was just playing you? Or what if I was a spy using you to further hide my true identity?” Minki joked, knowing fully well himself that that was most definitely not the case.  
“I know you, Choi Minki. After all, I am your turtle boy.” Jonghyun said with a smirk. Minki’s jaw dropped at those few words as he looked at Jonghyun.  
_Turtle boy._  
It turned out Jonghyun had known a lot more about Minki from the beginning than he was letting on.

**Author's Note:**

> – i also have a fic account (@ EvanescentSong) on tumblr and a blog account (@ litheangel)  
> – also feel free to leave me a message on my twitter @ L0VEPAlNT (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:✧ ✧ﾟ・:  
> \- thank you for stopping by (づ｡ ◕‿‿◕｡) づ


End file.
